Cuddles
Cuddles is the leader and one of the five founding members of the Juciy Bars. Before that, he was trained by, and served as sidekick to Manly. He is also Starfire's main love interest and later becomes her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Robin is always shown in just his costume that is consisted of green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He always has on a black-and-white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, light skin and an athletic-build. When he is briefly shown as Slade's apprentice, he wears a black bodysuit with armor plating on the legs, knees, forearms, shoulders, the top-half of his suit is split into black and orange sides and an ash-gray utility belt. During the movie "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo", he briefly changes into a costume with his hair down with black shades and a skinny black suit with a long jacket in order to hide from Tokyo Troopers when he was wanted for the "murder" of Saico-Tek. He took a man into an alley and switched clothes with him. Robin might be short for his age. Out of his four companions, Beast Boy seems to be the only one shorter, and it should be noted that Raven is depicted as the same height or a little shorter than Robin. Also, in Calling All Titans , when he gave Bushido the communicator, Bushido seemed to be at least a couple inches taller than him. In the Season 3 episode "Revolution" , Mad Mod drains Robin's youth which makes Robin a frail old man and him young again. As an old man, Robin is so weak he can't even walk, he also seems to be very thin and his arms and legs are like bones. Robin is thin everywhere on his body except for his stomach where he seems to have grown a potbelly. While the young Robin wears his hair spiked backwards, the old and frail Robin has white hair which seems to be slicked back. When Robin is Nightwing, he has long hair which almost touches his shoulders, he also doesn't spike his hair anymore. He also has a more muscular build and has grown much taller, his costume is a black jumpsuit with steel bracelets and a utility belt, he also still wears his steel toed boots. Nightwing's costume also has a symbol of a bird like a hawk, on his torso and it is a dark shade of blue. The bird on his costume also seems to be spreading its wings out as if it is flying. It might also be true that he is around 4 ft. with reference to the episode Divide and Conquer when Cyborgs says " ....is 4 ft. tall and smells like cheap hair gel... " Personality Robin is a natural-born leader. In DC Comics and other incarnations, Robin is even toned and playful despite some outbursts of rage, such as when he learns of his parents' killer and when he eventually stops working as Batman's sidekick (a situation that is mentioned in a roundabout way in the episode Go!). However, in this series, Robin is closer to Batman; serious, stern, strict and obsessed with hunting down criminals, which is most prominently displayed in the first season. Out of all the villains the team has faced, the one that is most hated is Slade. Robin will stop at nothing to defeat Slade. Robin insists that the two are nothing alike, despite Slade's claims to the contrary. Several encounters with him have lead dangerously close to causing rifts between Robin and his friends. Robin must put aside his fixation on Slade and put more trust in his teammates if he wishes to resolve the threat. Another flaw Robin has is he is competitive and still a bit immature but, despite his struggles, Robin has time and again proven to be a great leader. He cares for all of his friends deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. Robin is a bit of a loner. Beast Boy and Cyborg hang around with each other more than him and Robin tends to be very independent. He insists on doing everything himself such as being Slade's apprentice and battling Red X. In the episode Go! when the Titans first met, Beast Boy (who implied that he was a loner and hasn't had anybody to talk to since he left the Doom Patrol) wanted to befriend everybody, Robin made it clear that he doesn't want to be part of a team but eventually does form the Titans. Throughout the series, the team and everybody in it is very important to Robin. He cares deeply about each of his friends but for Starfire it is shown that Robin has romantic feelings for her. Everyone on the team can very well see their feelings for each other including the villains but neither of them admitted their feelings until the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo where they finally confess their true feelings for each other and have their first true kiss. Character History Pre-Teen Titans Robin was born as Richard John "Dick" Grayson to John and Mary Grayson. As a child his parents and him were a family of circus acrobats known as The Flying Graysons. While he was once preparing for a performance he overheard two gangsters who worked for a powerful crime boss named Tony Zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. The circus owner refused and the two gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid. At the next performance on the trapeze his parents were swinging from ropes. The ropes snapped and sent them to their deaths. Before he could go to the police, Batman appears to him and warned him that the two gangsters worked for Tony Zucco, a very powerful crime boss, and that revealing his knowledge could lead to his death. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne after his parents were killed by Zucco and became Robin. Together, Batman (Bruce) and he disrupted Zucco’s extortion rackets and gambling rackets and then successfully baited the riled Zucco into visiting a construction sight where they captured him. Through the years of working with the Dark Knight as his sidekick to fight crime in Gotham he was greatly trained mentally and physically that in ways no other child was. For reasons undisclosed in the show, but the actual reason being that after being shot Batman tried to take Robin out of the field, Robin thought he was being treated like a kid and was about to give up being a hero with Batman (calling it “ Kid Stuff”). Robin eventually left Batman and moved to another city (though it is known to still be close to Gotham) to continue fighting crime, though this time he intended to go solo. He was 15 when he left Batman. Joining Teen Titans Robin met up with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven when Starfire came to Earth and started destroying the city. After a brief yet fierce confrontation where even the Boy Wonder appeared to meet his match, Robin helped Starfire get free from her chains. She then kissed him to learn English. Robin and the others teamed up to find her and later fought the aliens who came to find and imprison Starfire. Shortly after defeating them, Robin gave the others communicators and later created the Teen Titans and became the leader.Go! Season One Robin was at the Titan Tower. He had a discussion with Starfire about lightspeed travel. After finding out the their refrigerator was filled with blue and furry food, Robin went with the other Titans to a pizza parlor. When he and his teammates went outside, they stumbled across three H.I.V.E. Academy students. Robin fought alongside his teammates and managed to put up a good fight, before a hole began to open in the midst of the battle. The hole's size was massive and Robin accidentally fell in. After his teammates regrouped, they discovered that Robin was missing. It is unknown how Robin managed to get out of the hole. However, he did and regrouped with the rest of his teammates. He came up with a plan to retake the Titan Tower, which in his absence had been taken over by the H.I.V.E Academy students. He and the others invaded the tower and attacked the three. Robin grabbed Gizmo by the neck and tried to interrogate him. Robin was able to obtain the name of "Slade" during his interrogation of Gizmo. Having no idea who this "Slade" was, Robin was anxious to find out. After defeating the H.I.V.E Academy students and retaking the Titan Tower, Robin stayed concerned about the identity of Slade. Robin went to a fair with the rest of his teammates. He enjoyed himself until he and the others saw an alien probe. He and his teammates went to fight it off and succeeded. Robin and the others wondered where it came from before returning to Titan Tower. He and his teammates met Starfire's sister Blackfire, who decided to come over to Earth for a visit. Robin's cape caught Blackfire's eye and was complimented by her. Robin liked her compliment and went with her and the others to a disco. He danced for a while before noticing Starfire's sad mood. Robin tried to talk to her until Blackfire dragged him off. After Starfire was captured by alien probes, Robin went after her with the other Teen Titans and Blackfire. After Starfire was saved and Blackfire destroyed the alien probes, Robin watched as Cyborg offered her a spot on the team and as Starfire gave up her position and left. Luckily, Robin convinced her to stay before Starfire was attacked by the alien probes for the third time. After wondering what they might want, the alien probes revealed they were looking for a Tamaranean thief. Robin believed they most have been talking about Blackfire, who then tried to leave the planet. He watched as Starfire fought her sister and watched as the Centauri police captured Blackfire. Robin fought Cinderblock with the rest of his teammates. He used a maneuver called "The Sonic Boom" alongside Cyborg to stop Cinderblock from escaping. However, when their plan failed Robin started to argue with Cyborg. Robin watched as Cyborg quitted the team due to his jealousy and anger towards Robin always making orders and rules for him and his teammates to follow. At first, Robin did not care at all about Cyborg leaving. However, after having to perform some of Cyborg's chores he started to regret the argument the two had and to top it all of, he had no one to play video games with. Robin watched as Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire became saddened over his leaving of the team as well. However, Robin knew he could not allow his team to fall apart over the leaving of a single member and tried to maintain a grip on everyone. Later, he went to confront Plasmus at a waste plant. He and the other Teen Titans attacked him, but watched as he separated into smaller pieces. As Robin heard of Cinderblock attacking another city, he insisted his teammates go fight Cinderblock while he held off Plasmus. After his teammates chose to stay and were consumed by Plasmus, Robin almost fell in a tub of acid before being saved by Cyborg. The two fought alongside each other and defeated Plasmus. Robin welcomed Cyborg back to the team. 150px|left|thumb|Robin in the [[Red X suit.]]With his fellow Teen Titans, self-appointed protectors of Jump City, Robin encountered Slade, the mastermind villain who is Robin's arch rival, responsible for the majority of the villains the Titans clashed with during this time, including the H.I.V.E. and Thunder and Lightning. To infiltrate Slade and learn his plans, Robin became his alter- ego, Red X, and tried to make a deal with Slade. However, Slade outsmarted Robin and discovered his true identity. Later, Slade made Robin his apprentice, threatening to "annihilate" Robin's friends with nanoscopic probes, which have been injected into them unknowingly while they were diverted, if Robin refused. Having no choice, Robin joined Slade and committed many crimes in his favor, until finally he injected himself with the nanites and threatened Slade with the fact that if he didn't deactivate them, he would lose his "apprentice". Season Two In Season Two, the Titans met Terra, who had the tremendous ability to control the earth. Robin was concerned about Terra joining the team, due to her unstable control over her powers. He tells Terra about it, but she runs away after mistakenly thinking Beast Boy revealed it to the others when Robin had actually realized the truth by himself. Upon her return, he gives her a chance to prove herself to the team, because she had somehow learned to fully control her powers. Titans Tower is soon attacked by Slade's mechanical worms, and thanks to Raven and Terra working together, they manage to stop Slade's plans. As a result, Robin fully trusts Terra and accepts her as an official Teen Titan. Robin begins to get competitive in a fierce card game with the Titans. Suddenly, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are transported to a tournament with other male heroes, leaving Starfire and Raven wondering where they have gone. Robin competes in a game where he has to battle the other competitors. Haven beaten everyone, Robin learns the Master of Games is just using the tournament in order to capture and steal the abilities of the heroes. Robin manages to free his friends and together, they defeat the Master of Games. After being on the team for a while, Terra betrays the Titans and deactivates the Titans Tower's security codes to allow Slade's robot commandos to enter the tower. Robin leads the Titans into a battle against Slade's robots and becomes upset that Terra has betrayed them. Not long after, Larry arrives from another dimension and helps the Titans stop Johnny Rancid after Robin's arm had been fractured while on his R- cycle chasing the villain. Slade and his new apprentice, Terra, appear and attack the Titans off-guard. It is revealed that Slade offered her control over her powers, something the Titans could never offer her, in exchange for her loyalty.Beast Boy manages to convince Robin to give Terra another chance. Robin fights Terra after she had taken down the other Titans, but hesitates when he tries to strike the final blow. Terra takes advantage of this and finishes off Robin. Luckily, Robin had survived, and regrouped with the other Titans underground, who proved to only sustain minor injuries. The Titans resurfaced and attacked Terra without mercy, catching her off guard and making them gain the upper hand. Terra asked Slade for help and he sent Plasmus, Overload, and Cinderblock (and fused them into one creature) to fight the Titans in her place while she would return to Slade's secret base. As soon as she arrived, he reprimanded Terra for not winning in her fight with the Titans and physically abused her via Terra's suit (which had been fitted with a device that allowed Slade to control her actions) to teach her a lesson. Beast Boy left the Titans to look for Terra and when he arrived at Slade's headquarters, Slade attacked him through Terra. Just as she was about to destroy him, Robin and the other Titans arrived and pleaded to her to not kill Beast Boy and to break free of Slade's control. Terra finally realized her mistakes and she fought against Slade but in all her fury, she awakened a dormant volcano. She knocked him into the molten lava and sent the evil mastermind to his doom. The Titans told her that they had to get out of the city as fast as they could before the volcano destroyed it, but Terra said she's the only one who can stop it and sacrificed herself to save Jump City by tapping into the volcano's lava flow. But, as a consequence of this action, she was turned to stone, becoming one with the earth itself. Season Three In the third season of the show Red X returns, and this time it's not Robin in the suit. Instead of wanting to cause chaos and destroy the city, this Red X only wants Xenothium (a chemical that powers his suit) and to be "number one". Robin takes the blame on himself and goes out to stop X personally. Eventually he is brought back to the lair of a new villain, Professor Chang, and aids Robin with defeating him and freeing the rest of the Titans, though he doesn't take himself as an ally and escapes. Robin's obsessive personality get the better of him, as a mask trapped with some special dust make him see, hear and feel Slade, his old arch-enemy (who was supposedly killed by Terra a the end of season two). Thought the others keep telling him that Slade isn't real, he won't listen and fight a imaginary Slade to his nearly death. While the Titans are worry that he might be going crazy, Raven enters Robin's mind (seeing the death of The Flying Graysons and Robin performing his oath before Batman), creating a bond between them, and see that, in his head, Slade is real.Haunted Luckily, Robin managed to understand that what he's seeing is just a powerful illusion just in time to get out of it alive. In the episode Revolution, Robin and the Titans celebrate the fourth of July but it gets interrupted when Mad Mod takes over the city and turns it into England. While trying to stop Mad Mod, Robin is separated from the Titans and Mad Mod uses his high tech cane to drain Robin of his youth force. Mad Mod becomes young again (as he is the episode where he first appears but that was an illusion) while Robin is turned into a frail old man not strong enough to even walk. He is then held as Mod's prisoner. Eventually Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had a strategy and Beast Boy stole Mad Mod's cane giving it to Robin. Robin then uses it to reverse it's aging effects turning him back to normal and Mod back to an old man. Robin destroys the high tech cane by snapping it in half, this turns the city which Mad Mod made England, back into what it used to be, Jump City. Season Four Robin expresses deep concern for Raven, and is the one who most fully realizes that there is something she is concealing from the other Titans, saying that they have a bond from the events of Haunted, but Raven declines to tell him initially, saying there were places in her mind one should never go. The Titans are shocked when Slade resurfaces against the Titans, but is quick to engage him, though he is defeated along with the other Titans. As Robin is about to be crushed by a structure in the collapsing site, compliments of Slade, a distressed Raven taps into her inner power (or, rather, a birthday "gift" from Trigon) and stops time itself briefly. Raven then escapes with Robin, whose efforts to hold Slade back were met with little avail, instead sustaining great harm at his hand, though recovers sufficiently to save Raven from falling down into the streets, saying to her, "Let's go home," and promises her that while not all may be clear, she is safe for now and the danger is over, to which Raven comments that it has "just begun."Birthmark Season Five In season five, Robin and the Teen Titans are on a globe-spanning adventure, traveling far and wide to warn other heroes around the world about the Brotherhood of Evil and their evil plans. Robin, not knowing it was really Madame Rouge, gave a Titans Communicator to Hot Spot(not real), which helped the Brotherhood of Evil track down every young superhero across the globe. Ding Dong Daddy steals a briefcase from Robin, containing his most prized possession. Robin manages to recover the briefcase, with some help from Red X.Revved Up Robin is captured by Madame Rouge and joins some of the Honorary Titans in captivity at the Brotherhood's base. However, after reinforcements arrive with Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg, Robin is freed and participates in the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, defeating the Brotherhood of Evil with the help of the gathered Titans and Honorary Titans.Calling All Titans Robin and the other Titans return to Jump City, only to fight a white creature that can transform into its surroundings and use their respective elements as attacks against its enemies. Robin tries to convince a desperate Beast Boy that he didn't really see Terra (knowing of his obsession with seeing Slade in "Haunted"), while he himself wonders if Terra has truly returned.Things Change Future Nightwing is Robin's future self, who serves as the sole guardian of Jump City.How Long Is Forever? A break-in by Warp, a thief from 100 years in the future who returns to the past to steal a priceless clock, forces the Titans to confront this new enemy. But Starfire is accidentally thrown 20 years into the future after she snatches a part of Warp's time machine before Warp manages to reach his future. The Teen Titans have disbanded after she had left them 20 years ago. Every one of them is worse off than before, with the exception of Robin, who still enjoys fighting crime by himself. Starfire gets attacked by Warp, who needs the final piece in his time machine so he can return to his future. Robin, who has now become Nightwing, saves Starfire from Warp, but Warp escapes with the final piece needed to fix his time machine. Nightwing uses his old Titans Communicator to reunite the Titans and together they return to the museum where their troubles all started. After Warp attaches the final piece onto his time machine and opens a portal into the future, Nightwing and the rest of the reunited Titans interrupt him. The Titans, led by Nightwing, launch an all-out assault on Warp, defeating him and destroying his time machine. Before the portal can close, the future Cyborg keeps it open with his sonic cannon and begs Starfire to hurry up and return to the past to ensure that the break-up of the Teen Titans would never occur. Nightwing tells her to return the clock that Warp has stolen. Starfire begins to doubt if she could change their future but Nightwing reassures her that she need not worry. Starfire jumps through the portal, while Nightwing and the rest of the future Titans waved good bye. Nightwing has also appeared in Issue #31 of the Teen Titans Go! comics. When an evil Robin from an alternate future teams up with Warp, Nightwing somehow returns to Titans Tower and enlists help from the Teen Titans in order to fight the two villains. When Starfire and Robin fight, she whispers something indiscernible in evil Robin's ear, and he vanishes after a gasp. After Warp retreats, Nightwing goes back to his own timeline and the Teen Titans are enjoying pizza when the good Robin suddenly turns up with no memory about the battle. The evil Robin may have been the good Robin, brainwashed by Warp after returning to Robin's childhood and replacing Batman with himself as Robin's mentor. Relationships Robin & Starfire Starfire is Robin's "love interest" throughout the series. His feelings are clear in his jealous moments; Starfire is very pretty and boys often flirt with her, which infuriates Robin to no end. It is also seen throughout the series Robin is always at the side of Starfire. "Fear Itself""Betrothed""Mother Mae-Eye" In Betrothed Robin is heartbroken when he finds out Starfire had an arranged marriage, especially to a prince she had never met. Before the ceremony, Robin scales the castle walls in order to reach the balcony to try to find Starfire and convince her not to go through with the marriage. In the end, it was Robin who crashed Starfire's wedding, informing her it was a set-up. Starfire's last words of the episode were "...I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth". Then she continues to walk back to their ship side-by-side with Robin, a clear foreshadowing of the future."Betrothed" In Date with Destiny, Robin is forced to to take Killer Moth's bratty daughter, Pony, to her junior prom or else Killer Moth will destroy the city with a swarm of hostile mutant moths. Starfire goes out of her mind with jealousy to have to see Robin with another girl, and so obtains a prom dress and shows up at the dance with Robin and Kitten, having found a loophole in Robin's orders to "investigate the girl". Robin is clearly happy to see her and spends a long time admiring her. When Kitten arrives, she tells Robin to "Take my arm and lead me in, and would it kill you to smile?" to which Robin forces a smile and replies "Maybe" through gritted teeth. Seeing Robin holding Kitten's arm, Starfire seethes with jealousy and is seen grinding her teeth and punching the hood of Kitten's limo so hard it crumples it and causes the opposite side to lift into the air. Later, while she watches Robin and Kitten dancing, she becomes so angry, her powers activate, and she melts the punch bowl. When Robin is given the ultimatum of either having the city destroyed or having to make out with Kitten, he refuses by saying, "Not even if you paid me!" delighting Starfire. As they battle for the Moths' control, Kitten's ex-boyfriend, Fang, attacks from behind, shouting, "Get your hands OFF MY GIRL." As Robin falls to the ground, Starfire shoots a starbolt at Fang, replying, "Keep your LEGS OFF MY BOY!" In the end when Kitten, Fang, and Killer Moth are being taken away, the DJ pronounces Robin and Starfire Prom King and Queen. While looking at each other in shock, Robin replies, "I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." Then he takes Starfire's hand and he leads her onto the dance floor willingly, a marked difference from earlier, where Kitten had to force him to dance.Date With Destiny In Apprentice Part 2, it is seen many times that when Robin battles the Titans on the Wayne Enterprises ''building, he avoids battling Starfire. Robin instead battles the other Titans. When it looks as if he will battle Starfire, he goes to battle the Titan ''next to her. Then, when Slade tells Robin to use his new thermal blaster, Robin aims it at Starfire, who aims a starbolt at him. Before he can fire the blaster, Starfire states, "Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot be in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil, than go ahead. Do what you must", then lowers her hand and her starbolt fades, indicating she will not fight him. Robin hesitates, then lowers the blaster, and says, "Starfire, no ... I ..." This shows that Robin feels differently about her than any other Titan, considering he would talk to her (which was disobeying Slade) and not to the others. After Robin and the others defeat Slade and go back to Titans Tower, Robin approaches Starfire, who looks upset, to ask if everything is OK. Starfire gives an apology to Robin, saying "I'm sorry." Robin interupts her apology by saying "You're sorry?" with a shocked look on his face. Starfire continues her apology by explaining why she is sorry, stating, "When things were bad, there was a moment where I truly believed that you were like Slade. I doubted you and for that, I am sorry." Robin admits that he and Slade are alike, but the difference between him and Slade is that Slade doesn't have any friends, which makes Starfire's face light up and the two have a touching moment. In Stranded Robin gets both annoyed and embarrassed at the teasing from the others when Cyborg says that Starfire is his girlfriend and accidently hurts Starfire by proclaiming, she is not his girlfriend. Misunderstanding, she takes it to mean she is not his friend at all, and her emotions become so troubled, her powers stop working. Shortly afterwards, the two fall off crumbling cliffs on an isolated planet and Robin saves Starfire when she reveals that she can't fly. They end up stuck in a cave where they begin to talk about how they feel for each other, during which Robin goes so far as to admit that he thinks that "it's awesome the way she shoots starbolts" and that "it's cool that she's brave and the strongest girl ever". Starfire then asks him if he minds having a friend who is a girl. It is assumed that he is about to say that he likes it before they are interrupted by a vicious alien monster. It is only after Robin takes her hand admits that "as long as they're together, it'll be okay" that Starfire is once again able to use her powers again. After the monster has fallen down, Starfire flies with Robin towards the ground and the two share a heartwarming hug.Stranded In the future Nightwing (Robin in the future) is seen to be protective and a bit more romantic. He also developed a nickname for her which was princess. When Starfire was leaving they shared one last romantic moment holding hands before she left to her time. In the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Robin gets very jealous after Starfire kisses a Japanese boy to learn Japanese. He seems upset after realizing that Starfire kissed him when they met only to learn English. They later sit on a rooftop discussing its uses on Tamaran and on Earth. Robin confesses to Starfire she is his best friend, and she replies that he is hers. Robin and Starfire are about to kiss when Robin tells her that they cannot be "more" than heroes, since he is too focused on his mission to apprehend Brushogun to discuss their feelings for each other. Starfire then becomes upset and flies away. When Starfire saves Robin from some police/ink creatures, they share a tender moment together but the other Titans walk in on them. When the Titans defeat Uehara Daizo, Robin comforts Starfire and admits to her that they can be "more" than heroes. Robin and Starfire then share their first real, official kiss while Cyborg comments, 'Well, it's about time.' During the award ceremony, near the end of the movie, the two of them are seen holding each other's hands and smiling, implying that they became a couple.Trouble In Tokyo Another kiss between the two occurs in [[Teen Titans Go!|Teen Titans Go!]], [[Regarding Robin & One Morning|#Issue 47, after the events of Trouble In Tokyo]]. It was a sorrowful day for Robin, as it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths, and Robin had been close to tears for the entire story. Starfire later goes onto the pier and sees Robin without his mask on, crying. She comforts him, allowing him to vent. Later he says that she helps him remember there's more to life than fighting crime. At the end of the story, they kiss, much to Batman's happiness, knowing that Robin will be fine with Starfire. Robin & Raven Robin has a good connection to Raven, they have a very good friendship and respect each other. Robin and Raven have a mental bond together which allows Robin to know when Raven is troubled such as the world ending. They have a close friendship due to similar personalities and instincts. Robin was also able to give Raven enough hope and courage for her to defeat Trigon, and he told Raven that she was the most hopeful person he knew. It is obvious Robin cares a lot about Raven, as he willingly traveled into a literal "Hell" created by Trigon in order to save her. The two seemed to get along well from the beginning. Robin is the only one serious enough to understand her and Robin has been to her mind. Robin helps her out whenever he can especially when it comes down to Trigon or Slade or both. When they first met, Raven told Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg: "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around." Robin responded by saying "I know enough", implying that he didn't care what Raven was or if she was different and knew that she wasn't evil or bad. However, it can be obviously seen that the series heavily implies a romantic relationship between Robin and Starfire. Robin and Starfire shared a real kiss in Trouble in Tokyo, and they have many other scenes that have romantic overtones. In the light of these facts, Robin views Raven as a very close friend and vice-versa. Robin & Cyborg It is obvious that Catbug's laid-back nature and Robin's serious demeanor sometimes clash on missions. Cyborg doesn't like people telling him what to do and is often annoyed by Robin's leadership position. In "Titans East", Cyborg says he is staying with the Titans East because he "finally has a team of his own, he is finally a man now," suggesting that he coveted Robin's leadership position. Cyborg has clashed with Robin on a few occasions which resulted in Cyborg quitting the Teen Titans more than once. Despite their differences, they are close friends with a mildly competitive relationship. They even invented a move together called the Sonic Boom. Cyborg is also well aware of how Robin truly feels about Starfire, he tends to tease to Robin about his feelings for her but he does support them and he was very happy to see that they finally confessed their feelings for each other and had their first true kiss and said "Well It's About Time". It is revealed that Cyborg is Robin's second-in-command. Robin & Beast Boy Robin and Beast Boy are quite different and the two have clashing personalities. While Beast Boy is free-spirited, carefree, and doesn't exhibit much intellectual strength, Robin is very focused, smart and serious. Despite their different personalities though, the comics have portrayed both of them as having very similar pasts, even if they both have a mutual ignorance of this fact. The two are good friends, though Robin thinks that Beast Boy's jokes are lame though like the others (with the exception of Starfire). Robin angrily pushes Beast Boy to reveal to them what had transpired when Raven was hurt, demanding he "remember", lest be handed over to the police.The Beast Within This shows an expanding part of their relationship as they both become seriously angry with each other, leading to Beast Boy finally letting go of his childhood admiration of Robin, as was displayed when they first formed the team at a younger age. This does not mean to say that Beast Boy lost his respect for Robin. The admiration simply became replaced with respect and the feeling of equality.Go! Robin also respects Beast Boy and believes him to be an integral part of the team. In the fifth season, he learns about Beast Boy's extraordinary leadership skills. This highlights the fact that despite their different personalities, the have similar leadership capabilities and a knack at connecting with people, most notably team mates. When Beast Boy was upset about Terra leaving the Titans Tower without saying good bye Robin was the one to comfort him. Robin & Terra Robin's relationship with Terra is complicated, to say the least. It can be assumed that Terra initially greatly respected Robin, having easily identified him upon their first encounter and was clearly enthused to meet him and the rest of the Titans. In turn, Robin along with the rest of the Titans, with the exception of Raven, marvelled at her great geokinetic abilities upon her demonstration during a training session back at Titan headquarters. Robin had always wanted Terra to join the Teen Titans, however when he noticed and expressed concern over her evident lack of complete control over her powers, it caused Terra to believe Beast Boy betrayed her trust and told Robin and the others of her lack of control, despite it being evident, and left the Titans, feeling betrayed and hurt. Robin however did not get the chance to explain to Terra that he was still willing to allow her to join despite her lack of mastery of her powers. This misunderstanding caused a rift between the two, and even after rejoining the Teen Titans, it appears that Terra still harbored some dislike towards Robin. This may have also been one of the reasons why she betrayed the Titans to Slade. Robin, however, had consistantly believed in Terra, even convincing Raven to work alongside Terra when she had suspected her to be hiding a secret. When she finally did betray the Titans and fought them to bring them down, Robin was her last target to be vanquished. After a fight in which Robin wins, he did not deal the final blow, still asking Terra to join them and become good, telling her of his previous ties to Slade. Terra takes advantage of Robin's moment of weakness and defeats him with a boulder. When the Titans resurface and attack her, Robin and the rest of the Titans finally hold nothing back, showing no more mercy for her betrayal, and are almost effortlessly able to overpower her. Robin ultimately forgave her for her crimes when she turned against Slade, and sacrificed herself to save the city from a triggered volcano. After her sacrifice, Robin continues to honor her bravery and her final decision to help the Titans. Robin & Slade Slade has always been Robin's worst enemy. Robin hated Slade from the moment he learned Slade's name. Slade had constantly been testing Robin to see if he was a worthy apprentice, but abandons this mission after he replaces Robin with Terra, because she was more willing to follow instructions than Robin. The relationship between Robin and Slade had never been easy. Robin hates Slade with every bone in his body. He will do anything to bring down Slade, even if it means giving up his life in the process. Due to his stubborn determination, he has fallen into Slade's traps many times before. Although Robin doesn't realize it, Slade actually doesn't treat Robin as an enemy, as seen in the episode Masks, where Slade actually saves Robin's life; Robin has never been grateful for this. However, but they are forced to team up after Trigon threatens to destroy the world. Together they venture into the underworld, each in search of something different. Robin is trying to recover Raven and return before Trigon destroys her. Slade, however, is only trying to reclaim his soul after he is raised from the dead by Trigon, only to be double-crossed and stripped of his mortality, leaving him as a living dead. Then Slade's mask came off and revealed that his face is actually a skull. For the first time they are united under a single cause, albeit reluctantly. However they help each other during their quest and eventually they both get what they had come to get. During the final battle with Trigon, Slade helps out by slicing off one of Trigon's horns, proving to Raven that her father can be hurt. During this brief alliance Robin and Slade get to understand each other better, but after Trigon is defeated by Raven, Slade escapes before he can be captured by the Titans. Powers and Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no true superhuman powers, he has undergone a vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, conditioning his body and mind to peak human levels, to such a scale that he has been called a "one-man army" by the Master of Games. Peak Human Condition: Robin represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. With continued physical and mental growth, he will continue to go even further. Robin engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He is arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans on Earth, seen punching out nearly invulnerable opponents like Cinderblock, and he could support a large bear guardian on his back.The Quest Robin's durability is such that he can be struck large amounts of blunt force trauma, and his endurance allows him to go a long period of time without stopping, both in the physical and mental sense. He was raised in an acrobat family known as the "Flying Graysons" and began agility training at the earliest age. He is shown to be able to scale city buildings, can leap the length of a rooftop, and maneuver the through the air in battle with ease. Robin is particularly stealthy, and can infiltrate and sneak up on opponents, and silently leave an area without a trace. His balance and coordination are superb, and he has incredibly quick reflexes, which allows him to dodge energy blasts and gunfire at close range. He can also run at an above average speed for a human in small bursts, sufficient to chase down vehicles. Skills Martial Arts: Robin is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world, learned from Batman and the True Master. He also has knowledge of Tamaranean fighting techniques. Genius Intellect: Robin holds expertise in numerous areas, both academic and physical. He is the second most technologically adept Titan (after Cyborg), and helps maintain the security and computer systems of Titan's Tower. He has impressive understanding of various sciences, like physics and chemistry, and is a skilled mechanic and engineer, building all of his own gadgets and equipment. He is a trained detective, with a keen eye and experience in forensics. He is an expert interrogator, and has a very logical mind; he is able to create plans and strategies that effectively take down his opponent. Robin is a master escapologist, marksman, pilot, thief and impersonator, having masqueraded as various identities for infiltration. His charisma and experience make him a nominal leader. Equipment Robin's costume is composed of light body armor that protects from forceful impact (including bullets), yet still allows for ease of movement. It incorporates a cape made of high-density polymerized titanium that serves as flexible armor, and has resilience to heavy artillery and various kinds of high-intensity flame, even that generated by superhumans, such as Hot Spot. His boots have platforms made of metal, giving traction in most terrains and weighing his kicks for considerably more power. Robin wears a utility belt, giving him access to a wide array of tools and weapons inside the various compartments. These include: *'Birdarangs' *'Bo Staff' - A collapsible metal staff, this is Robin's main weapon. It can be used to strike and attack, and spun around as a makeshift shield. The composition of the staff is strong enough to block blasts of energy and support a large amount of weight. It can also be separated into 2 Eskrima sticks. *'Smoke Pellets' - Capsules that release a grey smoke over a wide area, effective for confusing a large number of opponents and for covering escape. *'Flash Bombs '- Each marble sized bomb explodes in a burst of bright light, blinding his opponents. *'Ammunition Discs' - Easily thrown discs that contain various substances, such as freezing gas, extinguishing foam, and explosives. Robin can also attach these onto a specific target, then set a timer on them for a delayed release. *'Grapple' - Most often used to swing on buildings and catch himself from falling, it can also be used to tie up an opponent, or launched as a makeshift projectile. *'Bola' - Used for typing up criminals, and also to constrict the limbs of foes in battle. *'Mini Computer' - Can scan the area, analyze evidence and hack into computer systems *'Lock picks' *'Tracking devices' *'Flashlight' Robin's main mode of transport is the R-Cycle, which he always rides with a specialized helmet that has lights built into it. Identity Unlike most other superhero television series, the Teen Titans characters maintain their superhero identities at all times. Although the series hints at the concept of an alter ego or secret identity it rarely explores it. The Titans have even been seen sleeping in their costumes. Some fans have debated which Robin leads the Teen Titans. His trousers and steel bo-staff weapon are usually associated with Tim Drake's appearance when he first became Robin in the comics in 1989. Previous Robins like Dick Grayson and Jason Todd had worn shorts and relied mainly on fists. Teen Titans Go! #47 revealed that Robin's secret identity is in fact Dick Grayson, and this is strongly implied many times throughout the animated series: *In the series, Robin falls in love with Starfire. In the comics, Dick Grayson falls in love with Starfire. *When Robin rejects Slade, he says "I already have a father.", referring to Robin's mentor, Batman.Apprentice - Part 1 *Robin's alternate dimensional counterpart Larry gives us his real name "nosyarG kciD ("Dick Grayson" spelled backwards).Fractured *When Starfire is thrust into the future, Robin has taken on Grayson's identity of Nightwing.How Long Is Forever? *When Raven goes into Robin's mind, it shows Robin swearing an oath to Batman (Dick Grayson had to perform an oath to Batman before he became Robin); there is also a short memory of two acrobats falling from a trapeze, a reference to how Dick Grayson became Robin.Haunted *Red X pulls Robin's mask, and his flesh goes with it as if glued on (a cartoon sequence); in the comics Dick Grayson (as Nightwing) admitted to using a type of glue to get his mask to stay on.X'' *Robin's hair is styled in the same manner as that of Dick Grayson.''Mother Mae-eye *After a stream of bats go by, a crook asks, "Hey, this isn't your town! Aren't you supposed to be with ...; " but was then is interrupted by Robin, who replies "I just moved here. And from now on, I work alone,"; this could reference the tragic breakup of Dick Grayson (Robin) and Bruce Wayne (Batman) as the Dynamic Duo.Go! Episode Appearances Season One *1. Divide and Conquer *2. Sisters *3. Final Exam *4. Forces of Nature *5. The Sum of His Parts *6. Nevermore *7. Switched *8. Deep Six *9. Masks *10. Mad Mod (episode) *11. Car Trouble *12. Apprentice - Part 1 *13. Apprentice - Part 2 Season Two *1. How Long Is Forever? *2. Every Dog Has His Day *3. Terra (episode) *4. Only Human *5. Fear Itself *6. Date with Destiny *7. Transformation *8. Titan Rising *9. Winner Take All *10. Betrayal *11. Fractured *12. Aftershock - Part 1 *13. Aftershock - Part 2 Season Three *1. Deception *2. X *3. Betrothed *4. Crash *5. Haunted *6. Spellbound *7. Revolution *8. Wavelength *9. The Beast Within *10. Can I Keep Him? *11. Bunny Raven or How to Make A Titananimal Disappear *12. Titans East - Part 1 *13. Titans East - Part 2 Season Four *1. Episode 257-494 *2. The Quest *3. Birthmark *4. Cyborg the Barbarian *5. Employee of the Month *6. Troq *7. The Prophecy *8. Stranded *9. Overdrive *10. Mother Mae-Eye (episode) *11. The End - Part 1 *12. The End - Part 2 *13. The End - Part 3 Season Five *1. Homecoming - Part 1 *2. Homecoming - Part 2 *3. Trust *4. Snowblind *5. Kole (episode) *6. Hide and Seek (no lines) *7. Revved Up *8. Go! *9. Calling All Titans! *10. Titans Together *11. Things Change Movie *1. Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Video Games *1. Teen Titans (Video Game) *2. Teen Titans (GBA) *3. Teen Titans 2 Other *1. The Lost Episode }} Trivia *Robin refers to Batman briefly in "Apprentice - Part 2". When Slade says Robin may even come to view him as a father figure, he replies,"I already have a father." Bats are subsequently seen flying out of the building.Apprentice - Part 1 *After attempting to steal a weapon for Slade in "Apprentice - Part 2", Robin escapes to the roof where he fights the rest of the Titans. One of the giant signs on the roof says Wayne Enterprises, indicating that Robin had been made to steal from Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne's (Batman) company.Apprentice - Part 2 *In the DC comics, there have been several different Robins. There was Dick Grayson (the original Boy Wonder and the version in this series), Jason Todd (kidnapped by The Joker, tortured and killed, then resurrected to become the Red Hood), Tim Drake (who became Red Robin), Stephanie Brown (the first female Robin), and Damian Wayne (Bruce's son with Talia al Ghul). *In a Cartoon Network 2004 commercial/bumper, Robin has his own energy drink and vending machine. *Gizmo calls Robin "Bird Brain". The name "Bird Brain" was used by Poison Ivy to refer to Robin in the 1997 film Batman and Robin *Robin has appeared in the most episodes, only missing the episode Lightspeed Gallery The End Pt. 1.png Robin&Starfire KISS.jpg A sad robin.jpg Robin gagged.jpg Robin in a Tux!!!.jpg Robin in the rain.jpg Robin♥Starfire.jpg|A New Beginning robin as slades apperentice.png TT Screen shot 2.png TT Screen shot 3.png TT Screen shot 4.png Confessing.jpg|Robin confessing his true feelings to Starfire 2535237-TeenTitans8.jpg Ttnightwing.jpg|Dick Grayson as Nightwing Robin.jpg|Dick Grayson as Robin 18gg52.jpg Robin-And-Raven-raven-and-robin-10972830-240-180.jpg Robin-and-Raven-raven-and-robin-34409829-500-365.jpg In the Rain.jpg So Close.jpg|Robin and Starfire first attempt kiss R&S.jpg Holding Hands.jpg|Robin and Starfire finally together Robin saving Starfire.jpg Together in the Moonlight.jpg|Robin and Starfire on a Ferriswheel 8-2.png|Raven helping out Robin Robin & Starfire.jpg R&S Rooftop together.jpg RobFire.jpg|Robin with Starfire's powers Late Night Date.jpg|Robin and Starfire on a double date R&S Attempt Kiss.jpg|Robin and Starfire's second attempt kiss A59c7c0e3ac73bc7a2c5a6b255e7e4b8.jpg|Robin helping a younger Raven Thumb.png Robin-and-Raven-raven-and-robin-34409830-500-375.jpg Starrobin15.jpg StarRobin14.jpg Robin&Star.jpg Robin & Starfire Together Forever.jpg Starfire and robin.png Trouble.jpg Robin's Gallery ''Main article: Robin/Gallery '' References Category:Characters Category:Juicy Bars